One Day, One Dream
by Neko-chan424
Summary: Um...I REALLY suck at this, but full summary is inside! And it's KaixOc, too. RxR please! -


Konnichi wa, minna-san! I am your host, Neko-chan424! Or just plain Neko- chan. Man I feel like a talk show host...  
  
Well, to start things off, this is my first fanfic, so be nice! Now on with the disclaimer. Letsee...Oh! Hey, Max! Can you do the disclaimer for me, onegai?  
  
Max: Why?  
  
Because it would be very nice of you.  
  
Max: Why?  
  
Um...because...I don't know...  
  
Max: Why?  
  
BECAUSE I'LL GIVE YOU SOME SUGAR IF YOU DO IT. -.-;  
  
Max: OK!!! Neko-chan does not own Beyblade!!! Only her OCs!! Now leave me alone so I can eat my sugar!!!!  
  
O.o That went smoothly...anyway...on with the story!!  
  
Max: YOU FORGOT THE SUMMARY!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah...  
  
Summary: The Bladebreakers (and Hilary) find an injured girl on the side if the road, on their way to Sendai, Japan. She tells them about the origin of the bit beast in her thanks. Now, she is an official member of the Bladebreakers. But when Dr. B attacks them with new opponents, the girl, Saya, recognizes one of the members, as her dead brother, Kodoku! Now he is being controlled by Dr. B. The only way to save her brother, is to steal the bit beast of one of her team members, Kai. Will she choose the life of her brother, or betray the Bladebreakers?  
  
One Day, One Dream By: Neko-chan =^-^=  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tyson, Max, Rei, Kai, Kenny, and Hilary were all taking a special trip to Sendai, Japan, a gift from Mr. Dickinson. All were excited when they found out. Now they are riding in a bus to town.  
  
"This is gonna be sweet!!" One named Tyson said as he reached over to his friend, Max, to snag the chips. Max slapped him quickly on the hand before he could reach them. "Itai!!"  
  
"Sorry, Tyson, but this chips are mine." Max said with a grin.  
  
"Itai..." the blue-haired boy muttered and rubbed his hand.  
  
"I agree with Tyson, Max." A raven boy said a sit behind them. "This will be awesome! I hear there's going to be a tournament in town. Should we check it out?"  
  
"You bet!!" They all agreed.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenny, a few seats down, was typing fast on his 'talking laptop' called Dizzara, or Dizzi for short. "Are you playing video games?" Someone asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Hilary." Kenny said without glancing at the girl who slipped next to him. Of course, she kinda found this a bit annoying.  
  
"Then what are you doing?" The brunette (AN: sp?) asked.  
  
"Researching on this place. It's said that bit beast originally came from Sendai, Japan millions of years ago. There's a village not to far from here which protested bit beast."  
  
"Oh wow!" Hilary said, her eyes sparkling like Christmas lights. "Can we see the village? Maybe we could ask someone there to tell us the story!"  
  
"Impossible." Kenny stated.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, you see, Hilary," Dizzi pipped in, "The village was destroyed a few years ago. It was said no one survived."  
  
Now the brown-haired girl was confused. "How'd that happen, Dizzi?"  
  
"Neither of us are sure, that's why we're doing research on it." Kenny said turning to Hilary. "But we can visit the cave that's located near the village."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But right now, we need to get to our hotel before da--" Kenny started saying before the bus jerked forward. Everyone (except Kai_ was thrown off guard and either crashed onto the floor or the seat in front of them.  
  
"Itai...what happened?" Tyson grumbled as he rubbed his soar head from the incident.  
  
"Seems the engine busted." The bus driver said.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Seems the engine busted." the driver repeated, scratching the back of his head a bit.  
  
"We know that!!!" They all yelled (except Kai).  
  
"Great...now what?" Hilary asked.  
  
"I don't know." Tyson replied. ''Maybe we could walk to town."  
  
"Are you crazy?! The next town isn't for 50 or so miles!!! (AN: Made that up ^^;)" Kenny yelled. "Oh...it is?" Tyson sweatdropped nerviosly.  
  
"What'll we do now?" Max asked.  
  
"Maybe we stay here until the driver fixes the eng-" Kenny started again, when they all heard a yell and a loud 'clunk!' outside the bus. All of them (Yes, including Kai) ran out to find out what's wrong. They all found the bus driver covered in motor oil with a huge lump on his head. Along with the swirly eyes @__@. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Kenny had a chance to look into the engine, when he reported. "The engine wasn't broken. The bus only needed gas."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped again.  
  
"Now it's broken..." Rei sighed. All of them nodded.  
  
"Might as well walk and see if we can find a town." Kai finaly spoke.  
  
"Are you kiddin' me?! It's like 50 miles!!!!" Tyson screamed.  
  
Kai, ignoring Tyson, walked passed him with his hands in his pockets. "Fine. If YOU want to be food for the wolves, be my guest."  
  
"O-O w-WOLVES?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"O-On second thought...I'm going with Kai!!!" Hilary stammered.  
  
"Me too!'' Kenny said, shaking lightly.  
  
"Oh please...there are no wolves he--"  
  
A love wolf howled in the distance, followed by a few more, than a pack, which sent shivers down their spines. (AN: Yes, it's dark, around 9)  
  
"Now what do you say, Tyson?" Kai said.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'M WITH YOU!!!!!"  
  
"WAIT!!!"  
  
"Now what, Chief?" Tyson asked.  
  
"What'll we do with the driver?"  
  
On that comment, everyone sweatdropped. Again.  
  
"Why don't we just put him in the bus?" Max suggested.  
  
"I'm not touching him!!!" Hilary screeched.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All five of the Bladebreakers and Hilary were walking north from their bus. Hilary had a grim look on her face, Tyson looked like he was about to barf, Max was...O_o, so was Rei, and I don't even wanna talk about Kenny. Kai....well...meh.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
All four of the Bladebreakers (AN: coughtysonraymaxkaicough*) were struggling very hard to lift the body of the unconscious driver. "Tyson! Be careful!" Hilary yelled as Tyson nearly dropped the driver. "Be quiet, Hilary! Can't you see we're working here?!" "You sure do a lousy job!" "The guy's covered in oil! Whaddya want me to do?! Drag him?!"  
  
"Uh...guys..." Rei's knees were shaking under the weight as he tried to calm the two arguing couple. They both had a huge vein on their forehead, while Max and Rei sweatdropped. Kai gave a slight cough in annoyance. "Hilary!! Why don't you go--WHOOPS!!!" Tyson slipped headlong into the oil- covered ground, while the driver went flying straight at Hilary! "Yeeeeeeee!!!!!" she screeched as the semi-conscious guy landed on her.  
  
"IYAAAAAA!!!!!!!! GET HIM OF ME!!!!!!!!!" Hilary screeched so loud, she could've scared all the wolves from the whole country of Japan.  
  
(AN: Ok...You all probably don't get it, but the guy landed on top of Hilary...just use your imaginations. ^^;)  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Hilary shuddered as the replay flashed into her memory. That stupid pervert! Stupid Tyson.  
  
Meanwhile, Kai, being at the head of the group, noticed a shadowed figure walking toward them. 'Who would be walking at this time of night?' he thought, when he noticed that the figure, whatever it was, suddenly collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Oh shit!" he yelled out, attracting attention to his teammates.  
  
"Kai, what's wrong?" Rei asked.  
  
Kai ignored him and started running toward the collapsed person. "Hey, wait up!!" Tyson yelled. The others followed Kai as he was kneeling down looking at someone.  
  
"What happened?!" Hilary asked franticly.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Kai replied. He grabbed the person's wrist and almost dropped it when he felt an almost dried liquid substance on the stranger's hand. "Is he OK?" Max asked nervously.  
  
Kai sniffed the liquid. 'Just as I thought. Blood.'  
  
"First, I don't know, second, HE is a SHE."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Is she OK, Kai?" Hilary asked as she too kneeled down next to the unconscious girl.  
  
The girl was covered in blood and clothes were torn in many places slightly. Blood was seeping into the ground from her back mostly. You couldn't tell what she was wearing, but she had midnight black hair with brown highlights tied in a high ponytail. A backpack not too far away was opened, and out spilled bandages, a few clothes, a launcher, and a black/red beyblade.  
  
The girl coughed harshly, which then spat at blood from her mouth. "Someone get me a towel or something!" Kai demanded angrily. "Uh...here." Hilary slipped a handkerchief from her skirt pocket and handed it to Kai, who took it and placed it on the girl's mouth. The coughing was muffled slightly. She opened her eyes slightly, which revealed dark brown eyes.  
  
She found herself staring into grayish eyes (AN: is that the color in V- force?) of Kai. She weakly placed her hand on top of Kai's (which made him blush a little) and slowly lifted it off of her mouth, which was still leaking blood.  
  
"Are you OK?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Yea--"  
  
"Don't talk." Kai said. Demanding, maybe.  
  
"Where're you from?" Tyson butted in.  
  
"Tyson!" Hilary shouted at the boy.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You should know better!! She's hurt!!"  
  
"I only asked her one question!!"  
  
"Well, don't!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Beca--"  
  
"Hinto."  
  
"Huh?" They all looked down at the girl. Her eyes were slightly dull from lack of blood, but there was hint of light in them.  
  
"Hinto. Hinto village. I'm from there."  
  
"'Hinto village'? Ah!" Kenny exclaimed. "I've heard of that place!!" He quickly opened his laptop and set his camera on the girl.  
  
"What's up, Kenny?" Dizzi asked. "WHOA!! What happened here?"  
  
"Not now, Dizzi." Kenny scolded the bit beast. "Can you locate a place called 'Hinto village'?"  
  
"Sure thing, Cheif. Letsee...Ah! Here it is. It's about 3 or 4 miles straight from here." the bit beast said. "Can I go back to sleep, now?"  
  
"Sure thing, Diz." Kenny said as he closed the laptop.  
  
"Now what?" Tyson asked. All looked at the girl, who was now asleep in Kai's arms.  
  
"Easy." Kai said. "We head to Hinto village."  
  
=====  
  
Neko-chan: YEAH!!!! I'm finally done!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: It took you long enough.  
  
Neko-chan: I couldn't help it if Max was eating all of my candy! I had to knock him out five times before he would quit.  
  
Kai:...You mean like what he's doing now?  
  
Neko-chan: What are you--MAX!! Get away from there!!!!!!!!  
  
Max: WA HA HA HA!!!!! SUGAR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neko-chan: *chases after Max*  
  
All: *sweatdrops*  
  
Neko-chan: Read and Review, onegai!! 


End file.
